Soulmates (Nalu)
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, I am of no importance. You have no need to know who I am. Your Fairy Tail mark has been removed, in place of it a clue to your soulmate. Imagine, the most powerful guild wizards fighting to find their soulmate, hoping it is someone they have had their eyes set on. You are my entertainment. Find your soulmate in your town. They will be looking for you.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that a someone in a black cloak had entered the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall during one of their parties- and bam! She woke up with no Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

Instead, she had a ball of flame.

There was also an instructions sheet.

 _Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _I am of no importance. You have no need to know who I am._

 _Your Fairy Tail mark has been removed, in place of it a clue to your soulmate._

 _Imagine, the most powerful guild wizards fighting to find their soulmate,_

 _hoping it is someone they have had their eyes set on._

 _You are my entertainment._

 _Find your soulmate in your town._

 _They will be looking for you._

Soulmate? She thought. She hadn't even had a boyfriend, she wasn't ready for her _soulmate!_

But, she thought, smiling. It couldn't be helped. She might as well look pretty. Lucy called one of her celestial spirits, cancer, and donned her prettiest baby-pink crop top and forest green shorts.

"Okay," she collected herself in front of her mirror. "You got this, Lucy. You're beautiful, and you're ready to meet your soulmate."

Grinning, she walked to her door confidently and was about to turn the handle when it was rammed open, towards her. Lucy's head hit the floor, and she only saw the scarlet hair of Erza when she closed her eyes, exhausted with pain.

"Lucy? What are you doing on the floor?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't on the floor, you dumb cat," she replied haughtily.

"I am sorry, Lucy, I had no idea you were behind this door." Lucy didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we were going to collect the team, and look for our soulmates together," Happy said excitedly.

"You're a cat, do you even have a soulmate?" Lucy asked, squinting at the cat.

"Um, of course!" Happy squealed, getting defensive. "My mark just hasn't appeared yet. And what about you?" He flied to Lucy's hand.

"Fire! What if your soulmate is Natsu? I always knew you guys were in loveeeee."

Lucy made a face, trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing. "What? Um, I don't know," she caved. "Where _is_ Natsu?"

Happy laughed. "Freaking out! He won't tell us what his mark is. He also refuses to leave the guild hall." Lucy frowned. What would Natsu freak out about?

In the guild hall, Natsu was pacing. He had woken up on a bench, with a letter that explained his guild mark had been removed, replaced with a clue to someone he was destined to be with.

Even better, it was a whip.

His soulmate's clue was _a whip!_

Who was interested in _whips?_ Natsu didn't know anyone who used a whip- except at that moment he realized he _did._

His soulmate was Lucy Heartfilia, his partner. The painstakingly beautiful friend who he had gone on dangerous missions with. The runaway who had given up wealth for her dreams.

And as he was pacing after realizing this, it hit him. Erza and Happy had tried to gather the team so they could look together for their soulmates.

He had refused to leave.

They were probably with Lucy right now. They would be coming back. " _Natsu! Lucy's here! And guess what her soulmate mark is! Fi-"_ Happy's voice was cut off and a muffled sound replaced it, cluing Natsu that his team was back.

He took a deep breath before turning around to face Lucy blushing, one of her hands behind her head in a nervous pose. She was wearing a pink crop top and green shorts with her whip and keys. She looked beautiful, Natsu had to admit.

"Hi Lucy," he said breathlessly.

"Hello," she squeaked. Lucy wasn't dumb, she knew the fire was a clue that Natsu was her soulmate mark. And even though Erza had said Natsu was hiding his mark, she could see it clearly on his shoulder.

The weapon she used, a whip. She smiled.

At the same time, Natsu grinned when he saw the ball of burning flame on her hand.

"I never thought my soulmate would be a weirdo," Natsu joked.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, don't you think that I'm going to start dating just because we're soulmates," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, of course," Natsu reasoned stepping close to her. "I'll have to take you on some simple dates first." Lucy could feel his breathing. "But we don't have to call it dating," he finished. Lucy squirmed under his breath.

"Um, Fire Breath, there is something called personal space," she squeaked.

"I know, _friend._ Let's go on a _playdate!"_ Natsu said in a mocking voice.

"Okay, whatever," Lucy said, trying to subtly back up. She tripped over her own foot, but Natsu quickly caught her.

"Watch your step, Princess." He took a step back, smiling. "So, where do you want to go first?"

 _ **Hey guys! This is totally a oneshot, and is marked as complete, but if you want more (which I will do) show your support! Review, follow, favorite! I'm counting on you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

On any normal day, citizens of Fiore might have "awwed" at the couple, the pink haired and blonde mages from the Fairy Tail guild. However, Lucy and Natsu kept receiving dirty looks from others, and it was very clear why.

The Fairy Tail guild and their soulmates, wizards or not, had taken over the city.

Everywhere you could see mages performing magic to impress their soulmates, and Natsu and Lucy saw many people who almost hurt civilians or buildings because of their magic, and they just tried to have a normal date, to ignore the chaos that was Fairy Tail.

But it wasn't easy, oh no. There were basically no cute little shops, restaurants, or anything open. The shopkeepers were too worried about Fairy Tail's anger issues and didn't want their shop set on fire.

So the guild kept it outside, reigning both horror and humor, along with some cheesy terrible attempts at flirting and impressing their soulmate.

So the two wizards went to Lucy's house. They planned to pack a picnic lunch and eat in the meadow. Unfortunately, somehow it had been locked, too.

"Oh, Lucy, I'll unlock your door," Natsu suggested. A ball of fire appeared in the open palm of his right hand. Lucy freaked out, immediately pleading for him not to throw a ball of fire at his wooden door.

"Let's just knock," Lucy offered.

"Knock? Someone is in your house and locked the door and you just want to _knock?_ " Natsu said, not believing Lucy was being so calm.

"Yeah! Maybe they'll answer." Lucy walked up to the door and raised her right hand. She was about to knock when a shirtless man opened the door.

"Gray?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down out here? I'm trying to have a nice time with my soulmate since all the restaurants are locked, you could have a little bit of respect." He closed the door right in Lucy's face, where she had her mouth hanging open.

" _Gray?"_ she mouthed. Lucy took a deep breath, looked up at her window, and-

"COME DOWN HERE YOU STRIPPER! THAT'S MY SOULMATE YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO! YOU WANNA GO, ICE PRINCESS?"

Lucy didn't have time to respond, because a millisecond later Gray came crashing through her newly broken window.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO-"

"YES I WANNA GO, FLAME QUEEN! I COULD BEAT YOU IN A SECOND!"

"THROUGH THE WINDOW? I PAYED FOR THAT WINDOW!"

"YOU BROKE MY SOULMATE'S WINDOW. NEW LOW, GRAY."

"YOU AGGRAVATED ME! IT'S TOTALLY YOUR FAULT!"

"GRAY, YOU ARE PAYING FOR MY WINDOW REPLACEMENT!"

Juvia appeared, her head through the window. "You can beat him, Gray-sama! You've got this!"

"Wait, Juvia's your soulmate?" Lucy questioned. To be honest, she had never thought Juvia had a chance with Gray.

"Yes, love rival! He is mine!" Lucy strained to hear Juvia's words, as the trash-talking between Natsu and Gray was still going on.

"I never was a love rival!" Lucy screamed. "I was never interested in Gray, only in Natsu!"

One half of the trash-talking died out as Natsu silently walked up behind Lucy and put his arms around her waist. He was breathing on her neck.

"Ah, so you were?" Natsu asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes! I- I, um… Natsu, just stop distracting meeee!" Lucy whined.

"Oh, princess? And how am I distracting you? Because if I'm distracting you, I'd like to distract you more often."

And Lucy lost it. She turned around in his arms, brought him down to her height, and pulled his mouth to hers.

It was obvious that Natsu was startled at first, but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss. He lifted Lucy up to get her to his level.

"Awe, look, someone document it! Ice Brain's finally kissed a girl!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu pulled away and set down Lucy. He growled. "You wanna go?"

Lucy shook her head and chuckled. Soulmate or not, Natsu would never change.


End file.
